finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Garland (Final Fantasy)/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTNS Garland FFI Artwork.jpg FFLII Garland Alt2 Artwork.png FFLII Garland Alt2.png Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Garland appears as a Warrior of Chaos representing the original Final Fantasy and opposing the Warrior of Light. As Chaos's right-hand warrior, Garland knows the war's true nature and its endless cycle, giving him an advantage above the other warriors. Confident he will be reborn no matter how often he is struck down, he enjoys the battles of the war and appears to attack the heroes several times, and acts as counsel to the warriors. However, Garland's true connection to Chaos and the cycle of war is not revealed until the game's final storyline, when the Warriors of Chaos act of their own volition and desert Chaos. This leaves Garland as the only warrior standing alongside the god of discord, when he reveals the truth to him. Garland's alternate outfit gives his armor a sepia color tone to give it a weathered look. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Garland plays a minor role, taunting Lightning about the manikins and later acting as the final boss of Scenario 012 in battle against her. He is present when the Emperor brings Jecht to Chaos to have him made a Warrior of Chaos, and suspects the Emperor has ulterior motives. In a flashback shown in the Reports, he is present when the Warrior of Light first appears in World B, and battles Prishe to see which will take him to their respective god to have the Warrior imbued with their power. Near the end of the game, Garland tells Golbez that he was once imprisoned within a time loop until The Great Will freed him to preside over the war of the gods and nurture Chaos to war with Cosmos. One of the Reports written from Garland's point of view tells of his summoning to World B, before the cycles of war began, when he reflects on the time loop. This serves as one of several examples of the events of ''Dissidia Final Fantasy intertwining with the events of Final Fantasy. Garland's second alternate costume gives him the appearance of Yoshitaka Amano's original design of Garland, a dark-skinned demon with white hair. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Garland is a playable character and a representative of ''Final Fantasy. He is available via update on 21st April, 2016. He is classed as a Heavy-type fighter, and is the first playable antagonist to be added. His armor and weapon has been given an significant overhaul, but otherwise retains his classic look. He also has a new voice actor, Kouji Ishii, due to Kenji Utsumi's death from peritoneal cancer in 2013. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Garland appears as an antagonist in the game's story mode, his look being his revamped design from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Garland is a playable character, and is the representative antagonist of ''Final Fantasy. Added via update on March 1st, 2017, he is unlocked by collecting Dark Crystal Shards. His appearance is based on his Dissidia attire, and wields his version of the Claymore. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Garland appears as a playable character and an enemy boss, both in his original ''Final Fantasy and Dissidia Final Fantasy appearances. PFF Garland Illust.png|Garland's illustration. PFF Garland2.png|Garland's sprite. PFF Garland.png|Garland's enemy sprite FFI. PFF_Garland_DFF.png|Garland's enemy sprite DFF. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Garland is present as both a boss and a Legend. ;Ability cards FFAB Chain Cast - Garland SR.png|Chain Cast (SR). FFAB Deathblow - Garland SR.png|Deathblow (SR). FFAB Chain Cast - Garland SR+.png|Chain Cast (SR+). FFAB Deathblow - Garland SR+.png|Deathblow (SR+). FFAB Highbringer - Garland SSR.png|Highbringer (SSR). FFAB Twist Drill - Garland SSR.png|Twist Drill (SSR). FFAB Highbringer - Garland SSR+.png|Highbringer (SSR+). FFAB Twist Drill - Garland SSR+.png|Twist Drill (SSR+). FFAB Soul of Chaos - Garland UR.png|Soul of Chaos (UR). FFAB Twin Swords - Garland UR.png|Twin Swords (UR). FFAB Twin Swords - Garland UR+.png|Twin Swords (UR+). FFAB Soul of Chaos - Garland UUR+.png|Soul of Chaos (UUR+). ;Legend cards Garland Brigade.png|Garland I (SR). FFAB Deathblow - Garland Legend SR.png|Deathblow (SR). FFAB Deathblow - Garland Legend SR+.png|Deathblow (SR+). FFAB Twist Drill - Garland Legend SSR.png|Twist Drill (SSR). FFAB Twist Drill - Garland Legend SSR+.png|Twist Drill (SSR+). FFAB Soul of Chaos - Garland Legend UUR.png|Soul of Chaos (UUR). Final Fantasy Artniks D012 Garland SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks (SR). DFF Garland SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (SR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Garland is a boss and a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event Discord and Harmony (Cosmos), where he was a First Time Reward for completing the event's Warrior of Light stage. As he is also a deuteragonist in ''Mobius Final Fantasy, he was also available in the Collector's Event Doorway to Another Realm as a First Time Reward for clearing Desert Runic Temple - Hard. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Garland appears as a summonable vision and optional playable character. A 3-6★ Rare Summon, his job is listed as Chaos Knight, and his role is Physical Damage. He originally could awaken only up to 5★, but received a new form alongside Warrior of Light. His Trust Master reward is the passive ability, Equip L Sword. FFBE 111 Garland.png|No. 111 Garland (3★). FFBE 112 Garland.png|No. 112 Garland (4★). FFBE 113 Garland.png|No. 113 Garland (5★). FFBE 444 Garland.png|No. 444 Garland (6★). Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Garland is depicted on a card of his ''Dissidia Final Fantasy art and a card of his EX Mode and his alternative outfit in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Garland-TradingCardSmall.jpg|Trading card depicting Garland's Dissidia art. FF TCG Garland.jpg|Trading card depicting Garland's EX Mode in his first alt outfit in Dissidia. Garland EX-Mode TCG.png|Trading card depicting Garland's EX Mode. Garland2 TCG.png|Trading card depicting Garland's alternative outfit. ''World of Final Fantasy Maxima ;Who's Who ;Garland :CV: Christopher Sabat / Koji Ishii :Age: Immeasurable :(Age of the soul within estimated to be about 2000 years old) :Notes: An odd, peculiar, strange, and enigmatic Mirage / May remind some of Gilgamesh, but totally is not ;Light and Shadow :When the Warrior of Light legend was realized in Grymoire, this unique Mirage was born as a counter to the light, an "Antichampion," if you will. ;Ancient Grudge :The original possessor of this soul has had an intense rivalry with the Warrior of Light since he was still known as a man named Garland. Because the two had engaged in epic battles against one another, when one appears in a world, the other one inevitably comes into being as well. Rather than an Antichampion, it may be more accurate to describe him as a living calamity with very little conscious thought. He has appeared in the A-World as a Mirage. ;First World of Origin: :''FINAL FANTASY Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade